Cheating in Ultima VI
Ultima VI contains a built-in cheat mode (which was most likely used by the developers for testing and QA). There are other cheats as well. Cheat Menu Activation Talk to Iolo, and enter the following: spam (enter) spam (enter) spam (enter) humbug (enter) This will bring you to the Secret Cheaters Menu! Options * Get Items (allows you to get any item) * Set Flags (set internal game state flags) * View NPCs (allows you view anything about an NPC) * Edit Party (allows you to add/remove player from party and modify stats) * Edit Player (allows you add/subtract Karma) Get Items You will be asked for A) the item number (see the main article), B) the Quality number (unless otherwise indicated in the list, use 1), and C) the Quantity (however many you want!) After entering this stuff, when you leave the cheater's menu, you will have the item(s) in your inventory! NOTE: Any item created with this method will vanish if you drop it and leave the area. Strange Items Using the cheat menu, you can create an item that looks like one item but has the properties of a different item. If you add 1024 to the item number you want, you will get an item that behaves like the item you want but has the appearance of the item after it. Adding 2048 to an item number will give it the appearance of the item after the item after it. Formally, to get an item #x that looks like item #x+r, you would enter r*1024+x for the item # (and maybe the quality too). For example, to get a crossbow (#42) that looks like a two-handed sword (#46), you would enter 4*1024+42 = 4138. NOTE: You can only get the appearance of a later item. Also, the item number has a limit of 65535. Creating NPCs Create a shrine (#393), and for the Quality put the NPC# of the NPC you wish to create (to get this, look in the character database using the Tweak program of the Ultima VI development kit). When you talk to the shrine, it should act like the NPC in question. Set Flags You can set various internal quest-related game flags. View NPCs You can view the various portraits of NPCs. Edit Party You can modify the stats, level, and experience of any of your party members. Edit Player You can view and modify the Karma level, and set a quest flag. Other Cheats Teleportation Holding ALT and 2-1-4 will bring up a prompt (in Gargish) for three coordinates - these three hex numbers will bring you to any location in Britannia, the dungeons, or the Gargoyle world. This is apparently the programmers method of travel. Overhead View and Coordinates To get a good overhead bird eye's view, (just as if you used a gem) hold ALT and press 2-1-3: This will also give you a number: XX YYYY ZZZZZZZ Where XX is the amount of Karma you have. (Which you lose if you steal) YYYY is the current time of the day in military time. ZZZZZZZ is the current location of your party. Accelerate Time Tired of holding down the spacebar to make time go by? Press ALT + 2-1-5 to wait an hour. Killing 'Nicely' If you attack someone, kill them, resurrect them, and then try to talk to them, nothing will happen. To prevent this, you have to kill someone indirectly. Examples include a poison spell, pushing people into fireplaces, using cannons, etc. Infinite Carrying Capacity If you look at an empty bag and then pick up an item, you will always be able to pick it up provided its weight does not exceed your total carrying weight. Unlocking Doors To unlock a normal door that you do not have a key to, simply cast Magic Lock on the door, and then cast Magic Unlock. All locks will be removed from the door. Karma Boost The cook at Serpent's Hold accepts dragon eggs. Giving eggs results in a karma boost. The trick is that due to a bug, the game doesn't remove the egg from the inventory, meaning that this is an endless karma gathering-exploit. Stealing Tips Stealing normally is strongly discouraged. However, there are several ways to minimize then penalty or even evade the matter entirely. *The game does not bother with someone just moving things (fixed in Ultima VII), so you can move the desired object outside of the sight of the townspeople, before taking it. *The game also does only put the penalty of Karma-1 on the action of stealing, not including the quantity. This means you can move all the loot (see above) into a bag and then take that at a minimal karma loss. Thus it is possible to loot the mint (240 gold nuggets) with a measly karma loss. *The Animate-spell has, besides the fun below, also a practical use. If you animate an object you want to steal and then "kill" it, the owned-tag is removed and there is no penalty for taking it or for killing it (as it is not really alive). Cheats to make money The Wisp of Gold This actually isn't a cheat in itself. The Xorinite Wisp west of Yew wants to read to "Book of lost Mantras". In return it's either information or gold. The information is very hard to understand (it's the solution of the game, in very technical-scientific language), but the gold is easy to understand: the Wisp will give you as many gold nuggets as you can carry! (can be exchanged to gold in Britain) The cheat part is, that in some ports and versions, due to a bug this can be done as often as you want. The animate-clone Cheat This is a real cheat, taking advantage of a weakness in the programming. If you put an item on the ground, and cast "Animate" on it, it will be alive. This also means you can cast "Clone" on it! The usefulness is limitless! Either you animate and clone a object before killing them to have more of these (Lightning Wands f.e.), or you sell the dead cloned objects! Doing this with magical armour and sell it in Trinsic will make you rich! C64 cheats The Cheat Menu To enter the cheat menu in the C64 version of Ultima VI, talk to yourself and say the following. I'' (enter) ''want to (enter) cheat (enter) Also in the C64 version, press the Commodore key and 1 and you will get a set of 8 numbers. 2 sets are the coordinates in hex, one set tells of the level in hex with Underground being a negative number (FF) and the last set of numbers are the karma value (99 max). Teleport Press at the same time. now you can enter coordinates in hexadecimal for the values x/y/z. Examples: * 133/188/0 Drawbridge Castle Britannia * 16B/282/0 Entrance of Paws These have to be real coordinates, or the game will crash. Also if "z" is greater than 0, then the transport will go under the earth. 0 means Britannia, 1-4 Dungeon levels and 5 the Realm of the Gargoyles. POKE-cheating On a real C64 with a cheat module like the Action Replay VI, or on an emulator with a cheat function, the following POKE-codes can be used during the game. External Links *ITHE's list of more cool stuff to do in Ultima VI *Ultima VI Development Kit - contains some useful cheating utilities Category:Cheats Category:Ultima VI